legacy of the hero
by yusuke fujikaze
Summary: Shane yume, a 3rd year of Japan's central duel academy gets a one-in-a-lifetime chance, to attend a national dueling tournament! Join his adventures stranded in America with new friends and a rival from his past
1. Chapter 1-i'm stuck where?

**Legacy of the hero**

Summary-(_original series taking place years after yugioh gx. Original characters and original cards will be used and cards from other generations like 5d's and zexal( my fic, my rules)) Shane yume, a 3__rd__ year of Japan's central duel academy gets a one-in-a-lifetime chance, to attend a national dueling tournament! Join his adventures stranded in America with new friends and a rivaling duelist_

Format:_ (I'm pointing things out) "thoughts are dialogue but italic" _

_Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, yugioh gx, yugioh 5d's and yugioh zexal, I only own the story and characters_

Chapter 1- I'm stuck _where_!?

(Shane's point of view for this chapter)

"Well, today's the day…"I mused to myself, still in my black and blue obelisk blue uniform (_think of a tracksuit from any anime, but with the color description)_. I was in front of the place where my future career as a duelist on the pro leagues "_…no, don't think about him, but I'm gonna make him proud ..." _"well dad, I'm off with the pros now, just like you wanted me to…" I said, looking at the rising sun. Well, until I saw the sign. "Due to heavy rain, the international tournament is cancelled. Participants are to enter next year" I read, wide-eyed and open-jawed (_think of how naruto characters react when they're shocked in funny moments)._ "Wonderful... now I'm stuck in another country" I deadpanned.

"_Wait! I'll call the American academy to see if I can crash there until things are arranged for me to return to Japan!" _I started dialing numbers on my phone at lightning speed "hello? This is the American duel academy, how may I help you?" I heard a female voice over the phone.

"Hello, this is Shane yume, the student from the central academy." I said with the calm voice I usually have, which on the inside seemed to be the wrong voice for the situation. "My trip to the tournament had ended in failure so may I stay at the American academy until my arrangements are set up?" I asked

"Why yes , I'll set up arrangements with the headmaster right away" the voice said.


	2. Chapter 2-new life in a new country

_Hi guys! Thanks to your review Higuchimon_! _Well Shane at this point is like zane/ryo during the beginning of the 2nd gx season and he literally JUST started (well, would've started) his time in the pros so he didn't get a sponsor yet (remember zane/ryo HAD those). And I meant that the rain happened like a while ago (just made this story, but thanks for feedback) _

Format:_ -time goes by- "thoughts are dialogue but italic" _"_italic _then regular font is emphasis on the italic word"

_Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, yugioh gx, yugioh 5d's and yugioh zexal, I only own the story and characters_

Chapter 2- new life in a new country

(Still Shane's point of view)

"Well , I can understand your predicament and will gladly let you transfer until a return flight to Japan arrives" the American academy headmaster stated. "We'll move all you're belongings into an open obelisk dorm as soon as possible. And just to let you know the dorm promotion exam is about to start and since you're now a transfer here you must participate, so please be prepared with your deck and duel disk"

"Yes sir" I said waiting to see if all those rumors about the American academy dorms are true.

-About half an hour later-

"Attention, all academy students please report to the entrance hall, I repeat, all academy students please report to the entrance hall" a female attendant said over the loudspeaker

"Game time…"I said to myself "now to find where the entrance hall is…"I deadpanned.

-One wandering through the halls later-

I saw everyone looking at me funny. Well I should've thought about that possibility.

"_You're_ the transfer student?" I heard a kid with glasses in an obelisk blazer say with a hint of venom from his voice

"Yeah, so?" I said putting on an air of cockiness

"You don't look like _much_ from a student who _was_ going to make it to the pros" glasses said, still with the aura of superiority.

"That so?" I challenged raising my blue and silver academy disk "then why don't we duel?"

Glasses sneered. "I accept your challenge!" he said, taking out his disk.

"Game on!" we both shouted.


	3. Chapter 3-interesting developments

**Legacy of the hero 3**

_Hi guys! Yusuke fujikaze here with the 3__rd__ installment of legacy of the hero! So in this part new characters are gonna be introduced and sorry for not updating I just wanted to figure out a good result_

Format- -scene change- -_time goes by- "thoughts are dialogue but italic" _"_italic _then regular font is emphasis on the italic word" "regular dialogue"? Is unknown character

(First initial and life points) (_Flashback) emphasis _

_Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, yugioh gx, yugioh 5d's and yugioh zexal, I only own the story and characters_

Chapter 3- some…. _Interesting _developments

(?'s point of view)

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, seeing a crowd gather.

"Oh, hey Alice. That transfer kid is in a duel with Smith." My friend Mike said

"Really! Move over then!" I yelled, checking my duel disk for what's going on (1).

It was Smith (Smithlp-3000) against the transfer, who was named Shane yume (Shanelp-4000) (2)

I widened my eyes when I saw the difference in life points. Smith, one of the best duelists in the American academy was at a disadvantage, and he's _never _at a disadvantage. Smith's side of the field consisted of only 1 face down, while Shane's field only had a fish-person called elemental hero ocean(3).

"I activate the spell swords of revealing light, swords of concealing light and use my trap spellbinding circle! Now, you can't attack, your monsters are forced into defense position, but since I used spellbinding circle on ocean his battle position can't change so I end my turn." Smith announced with reluctance in his voice, while a weird-looking circle with different glyphs appeared around ocean.

"Then it's my move…" Shane announced as he drew his card. "I use ocean's ability to return the elemental hero wildheart to my hand from the graveyard since ocean made it to my stand-by phase" Shane said as he moved a card from his graveyard to his hand. "Then I activate the spell card heavy storm to destroy all spells and traps on the field!" Shane announced just as a huge breeze erupted on the duel field, destroying both swords and the circle that surrounded ocean. "I now summon elemental hero wildheart" Shane shouted as a muscular man in a tribal garb and tattoos appeared. "Since you don't have any monsters, I attack with both heroes and you lose!" Shane declared as both warriors rushed Smith. (Smithlp-0000).

_-Later-_

(Returns to Shane's point of view)

I was in a rather, _interesting_ situation. I was facing the new Japanese academy headmaster, Haruko Takashiya, who was the late replacement for the last headmaster had made said interesting situation "you want me to _what_?" I asked.

"Why, I thought you knew better," Takashiya said, adjusting his glasses "I'll just repeat myself then. I want you to form an elite team out of the worst duelists in the American academy and lead them to victory against the elite members of the Japanese academy hand-picked by _me_" he said "and _then_, I'll see about what I can do to get you a plane back to Japan" he said, while I was noticing the sudden flash of light on his glasses (4).

"Why should I do that when you can just fly me back as soon as possible?" I challenged, raising my eyebrow.

"Well it is an _important _task to help fellow duelists achieve what would be fame and fortune. And _you_ are greatest candidate for this task right now, what with your _ignorance_ to prepare in case of the tournament being _cancelled_" Haruko snarled. I knew what he said was true, though Takashiya didn't really believe it. He believed in power and didn't care for anyone, as long as he reached his goal.

"Fine I'll accept your conditions" I replied thinking of a plan to turn _slackers _

Into duelists that can beat elite students from the Japanese academy.

"How about we have this challenge on, say December 30th. Perfect symbolism for the start of a new life or continuing an old one" Takashiya stated. "Good luck , you'll need it."

_Author's notes_

_When reading the yugioh gx manga the duel disks could look at effects and stuff so why not duels that are happening?_

_basically like when in any form of yugioh you see a duel (the life point counters)_

_hero monsters are rare to be seen (will be explained in further chapters)_

_like in an anime _

**_well folks read and review!_**


	4. Chapter 4- finding the team

**Legacy of the hero 4**

_Hey guys/girls! Yusuke fujikaze with the 4__th__ part of the story! Just needed to plan it out… (I really need to do that more often T.T) also I tweaked the effects of some monsters but anyways read and review!_

Format- -scene change- -_time goes by- "thoughts are dialogue but italic" _"_italic _then regular font is emphasis on the italic word" "regular dialogue"? Is unknown character

(First initial and life points) (_Flashback) emphasis _"**2 or more people talking at once**"

_Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, yugioh gx, yugioh 5d's and yugioh zexal, I only own the story and characters_

Chapter 4- finding the team

(Shane's point of view)

"So that's what basically happened" I whispered to myself as I walked down the corridor.

"So let me get this straight. You have to turn _American (1)_ academy duelists into a team of duelists that can beat elite Japanese academy students" a winged/armored person said, while he was levitating with the jet-pack like wings on his back.

"And if I win, I can return to japan. If I lose I have to stay as an American student" I added.

"Basically you're dueling to stay in school' the person said.

"Yep" I nonchalantly replied.

The winged figure face-palmed his visor "why am I not surprised to see you in a situation like this' he muttered.

"Aw c'mon stratos, we need a challenge" I complained.

"I suppose. I guess I'll get the news to the others" stratos said, before he faded away.

"Thanks man" I said before I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I heard a girl in the ra yellow blazer say.

"No, it's my fault" I said to the girl.

"Alice! Where'd you go!" I heard a soft voice say from behind the corridor, only for it to be revealed that this by a not-to lanky teen around my age and height also in a yellow blazer say.

"I'm alright mike oh yeah! I'm Alice, Alice Jones!" I heard the girl say.

"Shane. Shane-" I began to say.

"Yume. I saw your duel against smith, one of our better duelists" Alice finished.

"I'm Mike Ross. I'm Alice's friend" mike said.

"So who were you talking to?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can say he's a friend" I explained.

"'Kay then!" Alice replied, smiling.

"Is it true that you have to get the duelists from _this_ academy into guys who can beat the elites from _Japan_?" mike asked.

"Yes. And I plan on doing this by hosting a small tournament. I'll train the winners and on December 30th we go up against Japan." I explained "so you plan on joining?" I asked.

"sure! I always love a challenge!" I heard Alice say with a smile (2).

"I guess I will" mike said seeming to be focusing on something.

"Well then" I guess I'll start preparing everything, seeya" I said, walking away.

(I wanted to end it here but I decided to try to make it to the end of this partJ)

-At the tournament (Alice's point of view)-

"Will Jones please go to the duel field?" I heard an attendant say over the loudspeaker.

"'Bout time. Wish me luck mike" I said, readying my duel-disk.

-At the duel field-

I was staring down a cloaked figure "so you're Shane's girlfriend" the cloaked person teased.

"s-shut up!" I said, feeling heat rise to my face. "Let's duel!" I said raising my duel-disk.

"well alright then" the person said, removing his cloak, revealing a male in red robes with black hair tied back into a pony-tail with an academy duel-disk with red highlights(3).

"**Duel**!" we both shouted.

"I'll go first!" I said, drawing my card "I summon the crystal beast-"

-With Shane (goes to his point of view)-

I was about to take a nap at the judge's table until I heard Alice say the word "crystal beast" at that moment I jerked my head up almost instantly.

"Stratos?" I asked.

"Yeah?" said elemental hero asked as he appeared.

"Are those…"

"Yep."

-Back to Alice (return to her point of view)-

(Alicelp-2500) (?Lp-2500)

"Now that I have 7 crystal beasts on the field I send them all to the grave yard to summon out the mighty, rainbow dragon!" I said, viewing my crystal beast monsters turn into ribbons of light, only for those ribbons to be turned into a giant white serpent-like dragon. " alright rainbow dragon, attack and finish him off!" I declared.

"Stop. The moment you attack I activate my trap shift fire (4). This lets me turn any kind of damage I would take into a type of damage of my choosing _and_ I can choose who to inflict it on." He said. "so i choose battle damage on both of us"

Then, with me being wide-eyed seeing my mighty rainbow dragon burst into an inferno.

(Alicelp-0000) (?Lp-0000)

"That's game. Nice match. I'm li Xiao by the way, but I go by Xiao." Xiao said as offered me his hand.

"Alice. Alice Jones." I replied taking the hand.

"Well since this duel was a tie both of you have to go up against new opponents" Shane said, cutting into our introductions "Xiao, nice to see you again. What brings _you_ to America?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, you guys _know_ each other?" I asked, completely surprised.

"I used to go to one of the Chinese academy a while back. By the way how's the master (5)?" Shane explained.

Xiao got a grave look on his face. "The master… has fallen" he said while gripping onto his deck.

"Who did he decide to be his successor?" Shane asked "and do you think _he_ did the act?"

"I don't know, it was during the night. And you're looking at him"

"Guys! Who are you even _talking _about!?" I yelled. If there's one thing I absolutely _can't_ stand its being left in the dark about _anything._

"It's Shane's place to tell you"

"I won't spill" Shane growled, storming away to the judge's table.

-_After the tournament (still Shane's point of view)_-

There were eight finalists and only five spots. One for each winner and the last one for myself since I'm supposed to be the leader.

The finalists were Xiao, Alice, mike, glasses, some hooded student, and two brothers.

"Alright. There are only four spots to be taken so we'll settle things like this. Four one-on-one matches. The winners get the spots on the team. Round one is mike versus smith. Duelists be prepared."

- at the duel field-

"Alright people, begin!"

**Author's notes**

the American academy has the weakest students, so they're basically the slifers of the world

the smile is like naruto's "close my eyes and look totally cocky" smile

envision china from hetalia with season 4 jaden/judai's duel-disk

original card

Yeah… I just really liked the concept of the "master and apprentice" thing as a whole so I used it

**Read and review!**


End file.
